


Teach Her A Lesson

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Not entirely consensual but not non-con either, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Maria was a very smart girl. Whenever she got a boyfriend, she always continued to parade around until she could find another one to keep on the back burner. That way, if boyfriend number one broke up with her, she still had boyfriend number two to fall back on.





	Teach Her A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I forgot any tags

Maria was a very smart girl. Whenever she got a boyfriend, she always continued to parade around until she could find another one to keep on the back burner. That way, if boyfriend number one broke up with her, she still had boyfriend number two to fall back on.

It wasn’t hard and she actually found the risk fun. She’d go out to dinner and a movie with boyfriend number one on Friday night and then go out for breakfast with boyfriend number two.

Currently, boyfriend number one was named Greyson and boyfriend number two was named Ethan.

And boyfriend number one had just broken up with her.

“But why?” Maria asked, feigning hurt. And she kind of  _ was _ hurt. How dare he leave her because now she had to hunt around for a new boyfriend number two.

_ Oh well _ . She mused.  _ Boyfriend number two, you just got an upgrade. _

“It’s just not working out,” Grey replied. He looked anxious. Maria stepped forward, trailing her fingers up his arm and not liking how he jerked away from the touch.

“Grey, you know you don’t want to lose me,” she murmured. “Don’t do this. Let’s try again, hm?”

“I can’t, Maria,” he said firmly, stepping back again. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” Maria said softly, playing up a broken heart with the skill of a seasoned actor. “I’ll miss you?”

“Yeah,” Grey said softly. “I’ll miss you too.”

She watched him leave her house, get into his car, and drive away. As soon as he was out of sight, she pulled out her phone and shot a text to Ethan.

Maria:

Hey, do you want to do something today? Maybe we could go see a movie or something?

She slipped her phone into her pocket and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. As she passed the living room, she called out to her parents.

“I’m heading out for a few hours!”

No need to tell them she was going to her boyfriend’s house. She was nineteen years old and it was none of their damn business where she went. She heard them call something about curfew but it didn’t matter. If she was going to be out past the time, she’d just call her friend Kelcey to cover for her.

………….

As she was doing her hair, she heard her phone buzz over on her desk. Pinning her hair up temporarily, she stood from her vanity and walking over to grab her phone, swiping up to unlock it and read Ethan’s message.

Ethan:

Sure thing. Do you want to come over?

Maria felt a little chill go through her belly. If Ethan was inviting her over for the very first time, sex was almost  _ certainly  _ going to happen. After all, Ethan was older and living on his own.  _ And _ , once he saw the lingerie and suggestive outfit she’d be putting out, how could he say no?

“I’m spending the night at Kelcey’s!” she shouted down the stairs to her parents as she quickly shot her friend a message, asking the other girl to cover for her. She didn’t wait for a reply, tossing her phone onto her bed and all but throwing herself into the seat in front of her vanity, letting out a little squeal of excitement as she readied herself for the night’s inevitable events.

………………

“You have a nice house, Ethan,” she said as her boyfriend let her in. She’d seen nicer houses but she had to butter him off if she wanted his dick in her later.

“Thanks,” Ethan said. “Do you want a drink? Water?”

“Sure,” Maria replied, taking a seat on his leather couch and throwing one leg over the other to show off her knee high heel boots and micro mini skirt. Ethan, of course, barely cast her outfit a second glance before he made his way into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

When he returned, Maria felt her heart stop at who was with him.

“Maria, you’ve met my little brother right?” Ethan asked, gesturing to Grey who stood next to him.

Maria swallowed thickly. “I think we’ve met,” she decided to reply.

“There’s no need for an act here, Maria,” Grey said calmly. “We know you were dating the both of us at the same time.’

“Wasn’t hard to figure out, really,” Ethan said with a shrug. “You’d always say you had a friend named ‘Grey’ a few times I offered to hang out and conveniently, it was always when my  _ brother  _ grey was out with his girlfriend.”

“You really keep such a close eye on your brother?” Maria asked with a scoff.

“Our parents are dead, Maria,” Grey told her calmly. “I live with Ethan.”

Oh. She hadn’t known that.

“So at first I invited you here to make sure you don’t ever play with people the way you played us,” Ethan began to explain. “But Grey brought up the good point that you’re unlikely to stop just because two people found out.”

They were right but Maria wasn’t going to agree outloud. “So what are you going to do?”

“We’re going to to teach you a lesson,” Grey replied, grinning.

A ripple of fear went down Maria’s spine. “How?” she asked softly.

“Well, you’re obviously dressed for sex,” Ethan pointed out. He grinned, turning to face Grey. “Why don’t you get her settled upstairs?”

“Sure thing,” Grey said. He smiled at Maria. “Are you going to walk or will I have to carry you?”

She huffed, getting to her feet. “I can walk on my own, thank you very much.”

It wasn’t often that boyfriends number one and two teamed up against her - this would only be the third time it had ever happened - but she could definetly say that it turned her the  _ fuck  _ on.

She followed Grey up the stairs into what was probably the master bedroom. “Now what?” she asked, arms crossed over her chest. Her mouth went dry when Grey closed the door.

“Now you’ll strip,” Grey told her.

Maria blinked. “That...that’s it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Grey replied. “Not yet, anyway. You’ll strip now and then we’ll wait for Ethan. When he gets here, the fun begins.”

“Grey-”

“Strip and lay on the bed,” Grey said, all traces of amusement gone from his voice. “And if you don’t, Ethan and I have some blackmail on you, ready and waiting to be sent to your parents.”

Maria didn’t quite believe him but she also couldn’t run the risk of her parents finding out about some of the stuff she did so childishly sticking her tongue out in his direction before methodically stripping down.

When she was only wearing her bra and lace lingerie, Grey spoke. “Keep the panties on,” he ordered. “The bra can go, though.”

A moment earlier she’d hated this idea. Now though? Now Maria was becoing wet with arousal and she suddenly wondered if they were  _ both  _ going to fuck her at once.

Oh, how wrong she was.

“Go lay on the bed,” Grey reminded her, walking over to the trunk at the foot of the bed to pull out two sets of leather restraints. Once Maria was lying on the bed, nice and comfortable, Grey approached and tightly bound her spread eagle, wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

“Pretty amateur of you,” she murmured, testing the restraints as Grey moved to take a seat on the armchair near the bed.

“Oh, don’t worry,” he assured her with a smile. “The fun’s only starting.”

……………

The fun well and truly started when Ethan entered the room and Maria stared at the object in his hands.

“What’s the matter?” he asked as he checked the batteries. “Never seen a vibrator before?”

“Of course I’ve seen one,” she replied, trying to subtly shift on the bed when Ethan came closer. “I  _ am  _ a girl after all. I’m just surprise  _ you _ have one.”

Ethan smiled. “You’re not the first girlfriend I’ve had,” was his only reply as he pressed the vibrator to Maria’s cloth covered pussy and flipped it on.

Even as she desperately tried to fight her instincts, Maria couldn’t stop the jerk and gasp she let out, shuddering and shaking as Ethan gently rubbed the vibrator over her sweet spot before taking it away before she could even begin to enjoy it.

“Hey!” She shouted.

“Watch yourself,” Grey warned from where he was still seated on the chair. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here.”

“We’re teaching you a lesson, remember?” Ethan asked cheerfully as he moved to the trunk to grab a role of bondage tape. “So you’re going to be a good little girl and take everything we give you. And if you apologize when we ask,  _ maybe _ we’ll consider giving you some cock.”

He walked back over to her, vibrator in one hand and tape in the other. “Are you ready?”

…………

“I think I like her like this,” Grey mused, taking a sip of his glass of water as he and Ethan watched Maria writh and moan on the bed, the vibrator buzzing away at her now exposed cunt.

“As do I,” Ethan agreed. “Hopefully this has taught her not to play with boys and cheat on them with others.”

Grey hummed his agreement, turning his attention back to Maria when she wailed.

“Please!” she cried, thrusting her hips up. “Please,  _ please _ let me cum!”

Ethan hummed, gesturing for Grey to stand. The younger did, approaching and flipping off the vibrator, smirking when Maria let out a cry of defeat.

“Sure, I’ll let you cum,” Grey said with a smile as he removed the vibrator. “On one condition.”

“Yes, please, anything!” Maria cried in desperation. “Anything!”

Grey gripped her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “Don’t  _ ever _ play another person has a fool. Cheating is the  _ worst  _ thing you can do in a relationship and I hope, in your next one, not a day goes by that you don’t fear they’re cheating on you like you used to cheat on others.”

“I won’t, I won’t, I swear!” Maria chanted. “ _ Please let me cum!” _

Grey smiled, trailing his hands along her leg, barely brushing her cunt. “No,” he finally said, pulling his hand away. “Get yourself off while Ethan and I watch.”

He unbound one of her hands, settling back in his seat to watch her instantly shove her fingers into herself, furisouly finger fucking her cunt while Ethan and Grey sat as silent observers.

She came quickly, so high strung and desperate that her entire body shook. She went limp when the wave of arousal faded, laying in bed and gasping.

“Your clothes are on the dresser,” Ethan told her as he and Grey stood to leave after removing her restraints. “Get dressed then see yourself out.”

Maybe, Maria mused to herself as she pushed herself upright, quickly dressing and shivering at how wet she was between the legs, just maybe, Ethan and Grey would come back to teach her a lesson later if she cheated on someone again.

The idea filled her with excitement. She couldn’t  _ wait  _ to start cheating on her next boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
